Parce que de l'abandon, la haine est encore trop douce
by Likidskin
Summary: Hermione n'a pas pu être sauvée au manoir Malfoy. C'était il y a quatre ans. En cette soirée de célébration, elle se penche sur sa nouvelle vie et sa haine envers l'Ordre.
1. Chapter 1

**« La haine seule fait des choix » (Koan Zen)**

* * *

-Ma chérie, que fais-tu ? Je te cherchais.

La jeune fille ne prit pas la peine de tourner la tête. Perdue dans ses pensées, elle admirait sa fleur. Une rose blanche et pure. Fraîche. Frêle. Si innocente et si charmeuse. Si captivante. Elle lui faisait penser à cette femme.

-J'aimerais que tu me répondes quand je te parle, jeune fille !

-Mère ! Excusez-moi, je ne vous ai pas entendue. Vous voulez quelque chose ? Dois-je me rendre utile en quoi que ce soit ?

La femme s'assit à côté de l'autre sorcière. Elle sourit chaleureusement en la voyant convoiter la rose. Elle se souvenait avoir fait la même chose quand elle était un peu plus jeune qu'elle.

-A quoi pensez-vous mère ?

-Nous avons tant de points communs. C'est si étrange.

-Est-ce vraiment étrange ? Ou est-ce à cause de mon sang, mère ?

En disant cela, la jeune fille s'attendait à être giflée. Ce ne serait pas la première fois. Au moins on n'usait plus du doloris sur elle. Elle a passé une année complète à le recevoir tous les jours, à n'importe quel moment, sur des périodes plus ou moins longues, mais toujours assez courtes pour qu'elle n'en devienne pas aussi folle que les Longdubat. Jusqu'à ce que ce couple s'interpose. C'est la femme qui a été intriguée et qui l'avait demandée à son maître. Elle voulait comprendre comment une sang-de-bourbe avait pu résister une année à ce sort. Cela faisait quatre ans.

Et aujourd'hui elles bavardaient tranquillement. Elles partageaient des souvenirs de temps en temps. Elles partaient ensemble combattre. Jamais de moldus. Quand c'était le cas, les adultes la laissaient. Ils avaient peur qu'elle puisse en profiter ou qu'elle retourne vers eux. Mais il n'y avait plus personne pour l'attendre maintenant.

Peu après qu'elle soit entrée dans ce qui serait son nouveau foyer avec sa nouvelle famille elle apprit la mort prématurée de ses parents. Elle n'a jamais posé la question « comment ». Elle n'a jamais voulu s'y appesantir. Tout le monde l'avait abandonnée de toute façon. L'Ordre n'était jamais revenu et elle vouait une haine féroce à Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley pour l'avoir abandonnée, l'avoir laissée seule à pourrir dans les cachots des Malefoy.

Aujourd'hui elle les remerciait pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Elle les remerciait pour lui avoir trouvé une famille qui la protégeait. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec Narcissa avec qui elle pouvait réellement parler de tout et raconter ses cauchemars. Mais elle préférait les bras réconfortants de sa mère après ceux-là. C'est dans ces bras-là qu'elle a été sortie des cachots, ce sont ces bras-là qui l'ont ramenée à la lumière. Ce sont ces mains qui l'ont caressée pour la rassurer. Et c'est de ces mains qu'elle attendait la gifle... qui n'est jamais venue.

-Il est vrai que ton sang pourrait jouer. Non, tu es douce et pure, mon trésor, et je suis le contraire. Je suis ton opposée. Et pourtant... A quoi te fait penser cette fleur ?

-A vous, mère. D'apparence frêle elle n'en est pas moins dangereuse. Et sa beauté est aussi hypnotique que la vôtre. Vous aussi, mère, vous pouvez être douce. Sans vous je ne serai pas là. La vie fait de si curieuses choses. Qui aurait pu penser que nous serions assises là, côte à côte, à parler d'une fleur ? Qui aurait crû que nous deux aurions pu partager un même manoir ? Mais sans vous, sans notre Seigneur et sa clémence je serai déjà morte.

-Ne dis pas de bêtise, mon trésor. Tu es à moi. Personne ne te fera jamais de mal. Je te le promets. Chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de sa fille adoptive avant de la prendre dans ses bras et de la bercer doucement.

A 22 ans, sa fille avait tant vécu et sa fragilité refaisait surface de temps à autres. Lors des combats, elle était féroce et fière ressortant sa colère envers l'Ordre qui l'a oubliée. Ses sorts étaient puissants et cruels. Sa mère était orgueilleuse de sa réussite. Le mérite lui revenait. Elle avait entraîné la jeune fille alimentant cette douleur de l'abandon et cette rancœur légitime.


	2. Chapter 2

**« La haine n'est qu'une défaite de l'optimisme» (Graham Greene)**

* * *

Lors des séances de doloris, la jeune fille avait fini par avouer le but de leur quête, la mission confiée par ce fou de Dumbledore. Mais cela avait quasiment pris l'année entière avant qu'elle n'avoue enfin. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres aurait pu utiliser la légilimencie mais il avait interdit son utilisation sur la jeune fille afin de permettre à ce petit jeu de torture sadique de continuer aussi longtemps que possible et d'attirer ainsi l'Ordre. Les mangemorts avaient même fini par croire qu'elle en était devenue muette. Les cris ne résonnaient plus. Seules les larmes s'échappaient sans discontinuer.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Bellatrix Lestrange, furieuse qu'un de ses ennemis se soit échappé, lui lança un doloris particulièrement puissant qu'elle supplia qu'on y mette fin. Bellatrix en avait profité pour rappeler que tout le monde lui avait tourné le dos et l'avait laissée seule à devoir supporter cette misère. La jeune fille avait tout confesser. Elle avait hurlé la vérité et la colère l'avait fait se lever alors même que le doloris s'abattait toujours sur elle.

C'est à ce moment que Bellatrix s'était beaucoup intéressée à la prisonnière et avait tenu à la garder avec elle. Plus personne ne la toucherait car elle possédait un potentiel exceptionnel qui se révélera une qualité indéniable dans de nombreux combats, ainsi qu'une intelligence permettant de mettre au point des plans dignes de Serpentard lui-même, ce qu'avait concédé le Seigneur des Ténèbres qui avait accordé pour la seule et unique fois le privilège de la vie envers une jeune sorcière né de moldu, à cette époque.

Bellatrix l'avait prise en charge. Rodolphus avait suivi sa femme dans cette entreprise et, bien que réticent au début, il avait développé une certaine forme d'affection pour celle qui était devenue leur fille.

Après un an d'emprisonnement, la prisonnière avait entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Elle ne réagit pas pensant qu'un des mangemorts avait décidé qu'il était l'heure de sa première session de torture. Mais c'étaient deux bras forts et gracieux qui l'avaient entourée. C'étaient des lèvres qui avaient murmuré des mots doux et d'espoir, des promesses d'avenir prometteur, des assurances contre les prochains qui oseraient la toucher. Alors elle s'était accrochée à ce corps. Elle s'était accrochée à cette femme qui lui avait permis de se libérer de sa douleur et de sa colère, à cette femme qui lui assurait la vie et la faisait sortir. Car c'était la seule qui avait fait cela pour elle depuis un an.

Une seule fois, cette femme avait rompu sa promesse mais l'avait si bien réparée que celle qui était devenue sa fille lui avait pardonné.

La jeune fille après plusieurs semaines de convalescence avait demandé à sortir prendre l'air. Elle avait demandé à être seule, ce que ses parents adoptifs avaient compris. Après tout, elle n'avait pas de baguette et qui oserait venir dans les jardins Lestrange ? Pourtant, Bellatrix commença à s'inquiéter deux heures plus tard. Elle avait décidé d'aller chercher la jeune fille ne serait-ce que pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas eu un nouvel évanouissement, ce qui lui était arrivé fréquemment depuis sa sortie de prison, sûrement aussi en prison mais personne n'avait jamais pris la peine d'y veiller. Soudain, elle entendit un cri et des larmes. Pour la première fois, Bellatrix fut vraiment angoissée. Même après le départ de l'ennemi de son maître du manoir de sa sœur elle avait été plus confiante car elle avait la sang-de-bourbe. Mais cette fois la jeune fille n'était pas devant elle, elle ne la voyait pas. Elle se précipita vers la source du cri et vit sa fille couchée par terre en boule gémissant et suffocant sous la douleur du sort. Elle mit rapidement fin au sort et s'approcha de sa fille qu'elle prit dans ses bras lui promettant vengeance. Elle appela un elfe pour la porter dans son lit et s'occupa du mangemort qui s'était cru plus malin que les autres à défier la terrifiante Bellatrix. Elle l'amena aux pieds de son Seigneur et demanda réparation que celui-ci accorda sans hésiter. Le mangemort mourut au bout d'une semaine de torture sans fin et de blessures suppurantes sous les yeux des autres membres pour que tous sachent enfin le prix de l'ancienne captive.

Depuis, Bellatrix avait débuté la formation de sa fille qui s'était révélée particulièrement douée. Après quelques mois, elle participa à un premier raid. Sa mère restait près d'elle et fut là pour la soutenir après son premier meurtre qui fut suivi de plusieurs autres. Lors des combats sa mère lui rappelait tout ce qui lui était arrivé afin de la nourrir de la haine nécessaire pour tuer. C'était là sa grande fierté. Sa fille adoptive était devenue sa fille. Elle était devenue une Lestrange digne héritière de Bellatrix Lestrange-Black.

* * *

La citation réelle est: "la haine n'est qu'une défaite de l'imagination"

en espérant une bonne lecture!


	3. Chapter 3

**« La haine est ce qu'il y a de plus clairvoyant après le génie » (Claude Bernard)**

* * *

-Te souviens-tu quel jour nous sommes ?

-Le premier mai, mère. C'est à cette date que l'Ordre est tombé avec la capture d'Harry Potter. C'est à cette date que notre Seigneur a enfin pris le pouvoir qui lui revenait.

-Oui, ma chérie. Pour fêter cela, il y un bal à Poudlard comme chaque année. Cissy ne devrait pas tarder...

-Elle est même déjà là. Lança une voix douce. Les deux femmes relevèrent la tête d'un même mouvement. Et la jeune femme se leva pour prendre sa tante dans ses bras.

Narcissa avait été surprise de la décision de sa sœur aînée si allergique aux moldus et aux sang-de-bourbe. Mais elle avait compris que sa sœur avait vu le potentiel magique et non la personne qui l'avait, quand elle l'avait emmenée pour la première fois aux combats. Elle avait tué ce mangemort parce qu'il avait touché à sa possession, à sa trouvaille et non parce qu'il avait touché à celle qui était devenue sa fille. Cependant, elle s'était rapidement posée des questions en voyant la tendresse dans les gestes de Bellatrix, les regards protecteurs qu'elle lançait à la jeune fille. Et elle a su que sa sœur avait trouvé son bonheur avec cette nouvelle présence, devenue importante, quand celle-ci lui avait dit en colère « ne t'occupe pas de ma fille à ma place ! » La voix était basse et dangereuse lui assurant que Bellatrix avait vu dans cette ennemie une alliée, une proche, sa propre fille. Alors, elle s'était elle aussi intéressée à cette sang-de-bourbe. Elle avait passé du temps avec elle et avait senti à son tour le potentiel magique et intellectuel de la jeune fille. Toutes deux prenaient plaisir à passer du temps ensemble mais elle savait que pour la jeune sorcière Bellatrix était son rempart, son pilier, son centre d'attention, sa mère.

-Êtes-vous seule, ma tante ?

-Non, trésor. Lucius parle avec ton père et Drago. Théodore ne devrait pas tarder non plus avec sa femme. Drago sera ton cavalier pour ce soir. Ta mère n'aura pas à s'inquiéter ainsi. Finit-elle en chuchotant tandis que sa nièce ria. Malheureusement, la mère en question était loin d'être sourde.

-Cissy ! Et je n'ai pas non plus confiance dans mon neveu mais il a au moins un minimum de manières. N'ai-je pas le droit de m'inquiéter pour ma fille ?

La jeune femme laissa les deux sœurs se disputer comme chaque fois qu'elles se retrouvaient. Elle se demandait toujours si Bellatrix était vraiment l'aînée.

Ses pensées passèrent de Drago, qui l'avait accueillie malgré leur inimitié passée, tous deux avaient bien trop soufferts pour continuer à s'entre-déchirer, à Théo qu'elle connaissait à peine mais qui paraissait un bon mari pour celle qui était sa meilleure amie.

Lors de la chute de Harry Potter, les sang-purs neutres et certains de l'Ordre ainsi que quelques sangs-mêlés furent épargnés. Mais les sang-de-bourbes furent traqués, torturés et tués. Aujourd'hui, le secret étant aboli, quand naissaient des sorciers chez les moldus, ils devaient supporter la violence des moldus qui s'était accrue avec la peur de ce nouveau monde. Les moldus les considéraient comme des montres et tentaient souvent de les tuer à la naissance. Une fois en âge, les sang-de-bourbes dirigeaient cette société. Les sang-purs étaient à la tête de cet immense royaume évidemment. Le mariage entre les deux sociétés étaient prohibés et ceux qui osaient contourner la loi étaient sévèrement punis voir tuer.

La femme de Théodore, alliée de l'Ordre, avait été épargnée par le garçon lui-même. Lui aussi, comme Bellatrix, avait vu le potentiel magique et avait vu la possibilité de fonder une famille avec une sang-pur très particulière.

-Mesdames, je vous souhaite le bonjour.

-Théodore, comment vas-tu ? Mon fils et nos maris sont sûrement dans l'étude si tu les cherches.

-Je vous remercie madame Malefoy. Je te laisse ma chérie. Et fais attention à toi. Glissa-t-il tendrement à sa femme qui posa une main sur son ventre.


	4. Chapter 4

**« La haine est l'amour qui a sombré » (Sören Kierkegaard)**

* * *

Les quatre femmes se retrouvèrent alors ensemble jusqu'à ce que Bellatrix ne rejoigne les quatre mangemorts. Les autres partirent se préparer. La jeune femme s'était toujours demandé comment sa mère pouvait être toujours resplendissante durant les soirées en se préparant si peu à l'avance. C'était aussi un caprice de sa tante de les obliger à mettre tant de temps. Elle adorait prendre soin de sa nièce à qui elle avait glissé qu'elle aurait bien voulu une fille après Drago mais que cela s'était révélé impossible alors même que ses parents avaient déploré avoir trois filles.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous dans le hall. Bellatrix lançait un regard meurtrier à son neveu qui s'approchait de sa fille.

-Allez, Bella, il ne fera rien. Laisse-les souffler. Ta fille ne risque rien, n'est-ce pas Drago ?

-Bien sûr mère. Nous devrions y aller si nous ne voulons pas faire attendre notre Seigneur.

Ils le rejoignirent au manoir Malefoy resté le siège de Voldemort, ce qui ne plaisait toujours pas à Narcissa qui passait d'autant plus de temps chez sa sœur.

-Ah mes amis, vous voilà. Ma chère Bella, ton enfant est charmante ce soir.

-Merci, mon Seigneur.

Ils se rendirent avec les autres membres du cercle proche du Seigneur des Tenèbres à Poudlard pour fêter ce jour de gloire et de triomphe pour ce nouveau monde. Drago et sa cavalière suivirent leur Seigneur, eux-mêmes suivis par Théodore et sa femme puis par les adultes. Tous les sorciers présents se prosternèrent devant chacun d'eux, même devant la sang-de-bourbe fille de Bellatrix et si réputée.

-Mes amis, déclara Voldemort une fois tous les sorciers regroupés dans la grande salle, vous voici encore à mes côtés. Vous voici pour fêter avec moi notre victoire, ma victoire pour purifier ce monde. Minerva, vous êtes là aussi. Quel plaisir de vous revoir. Nos élèves se portent-ils bien ?

-Vous savez très bien ce que je pense de tout cela ! Arrêtez vos simagrées, Tom.

-Endoloris ! Vous remettez en question mon pouvoir, Minerva ? Alors que j'ai eu la gentillesse de vous laisser la vie sauve ? Endoloris !

La pauvre femme lança un regard à ses anciens élèves. Elle se concentra sur les plus jeunes et reconnut les deux jeunes filles. Aucune ne bougeait. Toutes deux étaient stoïques. L'une des deux portait la marque mais l'autre portait sa main sur son ventre. Elles avaient toutes les deux donner leur corps à ce régime. Elles s'étaient battues ensemble contre ce despote et maintenant elles étaient là au-dessus de son corps endolori.

-Très chères, votre professeur croit que vous n'aimez pas ce que vous faites pour moi, elle croit que vous êtes des idiotes. Peut-être voulez-vous faire une déclaration ?

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et sans rien dire hochèrent la tête. La plus âgée se tourna vers Voldemort.

* * *

Vous saurez très bientôt qui est la femme de Théodore.

J'espère que la lecture vous plaît toujours.


	5. Chapter 5

**« L'amour ne pèse pas, cette branche ne casse que si l'oiseau posé dessus s'envole, « ce qui peut me briser, ce n'est pas que tu t'appuies trop sur moi, c'est que tu m'abandonnes » » (Gustave Thibon)**

* * *

****-Oui, mon Seigneur.

-Alors... apportez les deux prisonniers.

Tandis que les mangemorts allèrent les chercher. Bellatrix se déplaça vers sa fille et posa sa main sur son épaule pour la soutenir. Ce soir, elle pourra enfin dévoiler ses sentiments face à ceux qui l'avaient abandonnée. Elle pourra enfin cracher son venin. Sa fille tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit sincèrement, tendrement. C'était ce genre de signe que Bellatrix attendait sans oser l'avouer.

-Ah, Harry ! Te voilà. Et avec ton ami. Je crois que les présentations ne sont pas nécessaires ? Nous pouvons donc écouter miss Lestrange.

-Miss... Lestrange ? Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette connerie ? S'exclama Ron qui s'effondra immédiatement sous le doloris de Bellatrix.

-Nous ne t'avons pas donné le droit de parler à ma fille. Comment oses-tu prendre la parole, sale vermine ?

-Votre fille ? Salope. Vous l'avez mise sous imperium, oui !

A nouveau le doloris le fit taire.

-Je ne suis pas sous imperium, Weasley. Je suis pleinement consciente de mes actes et mes pensées. Je fais volontairement tout cela. J'ai accepté la marque parce que c'est le camp qui ne m'a pas abandonnée. C'est le camp qui m'a offert tout ce dont j'avais besoin. Bellatrix m'a formée, m'a protégée. Elle, elle a été là. Elle est une mère pour moi. Alors que vous, vous vous disiez mes amis et vous m'avez laissée tomber. Regardez où ça vous à mener : à votre perte. Vous n'avez rien fait pour me rechercher. J'ai passé un an enfermée à supporter le doloris quotidiennement...

-Alors pourquoi tu restes avec eux ?

-Tais-toi Weasley et écoute ma cousine.

Cette déclaration fit taire encore plus efficacement Ron. Harry était inhabituellement calme. La jeune fille pensa qu'il avait été gavé de potion calmante.

* * *

merci pour les reviews

je sais que le chapitre est encore plus court que les autres par conséquent je vais vous en poster un autre. Il ne restera alors plus que le dernier chapitre! faut dire que c'était censé être un one-shot mais écriture quand tu nous tiens^^

j'ai beaucoup aimé la review souhaitant ardemment la mort de Minerva mais non elle reste en vie: elle sert d'exemple, c'est très vicieux de la part de Voldemort mais comment pourrait-il en aller autrement?


	6. Chapter 6

**« Il y a pire que la haine il y a l'indifférence » (Yvon Deveault) **

* * *

-Je reste avec eux parce qu'ils m'ont laissé la vie sauve, parce qu'ils ont compris ce que je peux leur apporter. Parce qu'avec eux tout est clair. On pense que ce n'est que ruse alors qu'il suffit d'agir correctement.

-Agir correctement c'est tuer pour toi ?

-S'il le faut oui. Je vous hais tous les deux, j'ai en horreur cet Ordre qui se croyait si puissant et qui est tombé en poussière en si peu de temps. Je me fiche des moldus qui ne m'ont jamais acceptée. J'ai trouvé une famille, des gens sur qui je peux compter, des gens qui me protègent, et un Seigneur à qui je me voue corps et âme parce qu'avec ma mère ils m'aident à développer mes capacités. Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer comment je me sens aujourd'hui. Je me sens si forte et si bien. J'ai trouvé ma place et on m'a acceptée. Je leur en suis reconnaissante. Alors que vous, vous vous en fichiez lors de notre première année et, vu comme vous m'avez laissée sans regret il y a quatre ans, le sentiment n'a pas changé. Notre amitié n'était rien pour vous et pour moi elle est depuis révolue.

-Madame Nott, souhaite peut-être ajouter quelque chose ? Demanda vicieusement Voldemort jubilant intérieurement.

-Non, mon Seigneur. Ils ne sont plus rien aujourd'hui.

Alors Voldemort fit un léger signe de tête à la fille de Bellatrix qui leva sa baguette et tortura un long moment ceux qui se disaient ses meilleurs amis.

-Nous voulions revenir. On a prévenu l'Ordre. Ce n'était pas possible.

-Vous n'avez fait aucun effort. Ne me mens pas Ronald !

Les mangemorts les rattachèrent dans leur cage après une nouvelle série de torture qui les firent s'évanouir. La soirée continua durant de longues heures. Bellatrix garda un œil sur sa fille qui restait avec Drago et le jeune couple Nott. Dès qu'un homme s'approchait d'elle, Bellatrix se crispait et Narcissa lui posait une main sur son bras la calmant et laissait son fils les renvoyer.

* * *

comme promis un autre chapitre pour aujourd'hui.

il n'en restera plus qu'un...


	7. Epilogue

**« Rien n'unit aussi fort que la haine : ni l'amour, ni l'amitié, ni l'admiration » (Anton Tchekhov) « tendre mère ! Vous ne m'abandonnez pas, même en rêve » (Benjamin Constant)**

* * *

Et voilà l'épilogue de cette courte histoire.

merci pour les review. bonne lecture.

* * *

Après la soirée, Bellatrix raccompagna sa fille dans sa chambre. Elles appréciaient ce moment où l'arrivée des ténèbres nocturnes leur permettait de partager un moment intimiste.

-Ai-je bien fait, mère ? Je veux dire avais-je le droit de les torturer ainsi ?

-Tu n'en avais pas envie ?

-Si, mais est-ce que le désir doit diriger nos actes ?

-Tu devais prendre ta revanche. Tu leur as montré ce que tu ressentais. C'est une bonne chose. Tu as pu enfin leur révéler ta place et ta colère. Ils ont à peine ressenti ce que tu as toi-même subi. Ils ne seront jamais assez désolés et leurs excuses n'y feront rien. Ils n'étaient pas là pour toi. C'est ce qui a fait mon bonheur.

La jeune fille resta un instant silencieuse en se coiffant devant son miroir. Elle regarda sa mère dans le reflet du miroir.

-Devrais-je me marier ?

-Non. Je ne t'ai pas non plus obligé à prendre la marque. Si un jour tu le souhaites on en discutera alors. Je te laisse tes choix. Je ne veux simplement pas te perdre et je te protégerai comme je le fais depuis le début. Tu es à moi mon trésor. Annonça Bellatrix en s'asseyant près de sa fille.

-Oui, mère. C'est bien que Ginny soit enceinte, n'est-ce pas ? Elle a l'air plus heureuse.

Les deux femmes se dirigèrent ensemble vers le lit dans lequel la plus jeune s'allongea.

-Sûrement ma chérie. C'est une puissante sorcière et Théodore est calme et intelligent, leur enfant sera un grand sorcier. Et tu feras une marraine merveilleuse.

-Je t'aime, maman.

-Je t'aime, Hermione. Murmura-t-elle avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Hermione Lestrange.


End file.
